There has been a steady evolution in retail science towards solutions with more sensitivity to business reality. Early mathematical solutions in price optimization made retailers more revenue and profit but often generated solutions that failed to take into consideration business rules. For example, in most retail settings the double-sized box should be more than the single-size box, but not quite twice as much. Some newer price optimization techniques involve performing business rule compliance, but compliance can only occur for known business rules. Unfortunately, one problem that retailers can face is that business rules are generally not codified and are rarely followed consistently, and thus it can be difficult to articulate existing business rules or generate new business rules.